Someone Like You
by astudyinotters
Summary: Inspired by the song by Adele and the spoilers going around for December sixth's episode.


**A/N: This fic was inspired by listening to Adele and the spoilers going around for next Tuesday's (12-6) episode. (Specifically the scene in the Lima Bean.) It's rather heartbreaking, so beware. And as always, please leave a review. I'm not used to writing in this style, so I'd love to know how I'm doing, and what I can do to get better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, it's respective characters, and/or the song "Someone Like You" by Adele. Also, I altered the lyrics a smidge so that they fit. **

**WARNINGS: Mentions of drinking and heartbreak. Not your thing? Then check out something fluffier. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying grav- <em>"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Kurt! It's Rachel! You're never going to guess who I just saw!" my friend screeched, obviously excited about something.

"Who?" I asked, adding milk to my coffee, stirring until the liquid in my mug was a creamy brown.

"Blaine! I saw Blaine! He's in town," she replied, out of breath.

My eyes widened and I dropped my mug of coffee, the ceramic shattering as it crashed to the floor. _Blaine_. I hadn't heard from him in years, much less seen him. We had dated for three years before he took a year and traveled abroad. Halfway through his last semester, he stopped answering my calls, texts, and video chats. He stopped replying to my emails, and dropped off the face of the earth. I had shattered, and Rachel had helped me pick up the pieces.

"Rachel, that's fantastic. I need to go though, spilled some coffee," I mumbled, hanging up my phone before throwing my phone across the room and slumping to the ground. For the first time in five years, I allowed myself to revisit the bitter feelings I had for the man who left me alone and broken without an explanation. Before I could get far into my pity party, the door to my apartment opened, Rachel bursting through.

"I figured something like this happened," she said, sinking down to join me, wrapping her arms around me like she had done so many times over the years. Leaning into Rachel's embrace, I let myself go.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. For what it's worth, you've got me," she murmured, resting her head against mine. I loved Rachel, I really did, but her words only hurt me more. Maybe Sebastian was right all those years ago. Blaine was too good for me. After all, why else would he leave?

"Kurt, there's something else," Rachel whispers, loosening her grip on me so I could look at her.

"What?" I asked, locking my eyes to hers. My friend shifted and started crying with me.

"Kurt, he, oh God, he was wearing a _ring_."

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found someone and you're taken now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess they gave you things I didn't give to you…_

I knew I shouldn't have, but the next day found out exactly why Blaine was in New York. Turns out, he's getting married to Sebastian. In about an hour. It was a risky thing, but I decided I _had_ to go. Convincing myself that I just wanted to see Blaine happy, and that it would heal my broken heart, I quickly dressed in the beautiful black tux that had been gathering dust in the back of my closet. I had designed and made it years ago, right before Blaine left. It was for _our_ future wedding day. I only noticed the irony as I buttoned my suit coat.

I slipped inside the church just before the wedding started, making sure I was near an exit, and hopefully, far enough in the back that Blaine wouldn't notice me; I didn't want to get in his way, I only wanted closure.

Pretty soon, Sebastian came out and stood at the altar, waiting for the wedding to start, bored look on his face. I swear, if this wasn't Blaine's wedding too, I would walk down the aisle just so I could punch him in the face, but my plans were thwarted when the back doors opened, an assortment of Warblers and girls walking down in pairs. There was a slight pause, and then Blaine was standing in the doorway, positively _glowing_, arm looped through his older brother's. As a new piece of music started, he began walking down the aisle, smiling the smile he used to smile at me. It broke my heart.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over…_

I couldn't help but torture myself further as the officiary started speaking. Focusing in on Blaine, I let myself open the box of memories I had locked away. Smiling sadly, I allowed myself to remember the time when Blaine was _mine_. All at once, those memories flooded my mind in a continuous time line. From the first time we met to the goodbye we shared at the airport before he boarded his plane. I remembered the way his face looked when he first confessed after I had sung 'Blackbird', and the way it looked after our first kiss. I remembered the way he looked after we encountered Sebastian at Scandals, and the way he looked as we fell asleep that Friday night after making love for the first time. I remembered what he looked like when we talked about _our_ forever. _Our_ wedding, _our_ future kids, moving in together into _our_ first apartment once he got back. Opening my eyes, I'm hit with just how much things have changed. I'm no longer a naive college kid with dreams. Now I'm a broken hearted intern fighting for his big break. Instead of living in a crappy apartment with the love of my life, I was living in a crappy apartment with Rachel, well; at least it's with Rachel until Finn plucks up enough courage to ask her to marry him.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days…_

Courage. There I go again. It was something Blaine gave to me. Courage was _our_ thing, and now, I needed some. Taking a deep breath, and repeating that one word in my head over and over, I open my eyes. The officiary is going on about how we're "gathered here today to celebrate the union between blah blah blah." Honestly, I couldn't care less what we were here for. Instead of the closure I had wanted, I was getting a trip down memory lane. Halfway along my internal journey, I wondered _why _Blaine actually left. Did I not give him enough of myself? Was it because I was so feminine? Was it because I didn't _fight_ for him?

Looking back, there were so many different things I could have done, but for some reason or another, I didn't. And I wouldn't change a thing, except for one thing. Everything I did with and for Blaine, I did for a reason. The only thing I would have done is to have had more courage to keep fighting for him even after he disappeared, but it doesn't matter now. It's too late. The officiary is asking if anyone objects to the union. I want so badly to scream 'yes' at the top of my lungs and cause a scene. Instead, I rise quietly, _discreetly_, and slip out the side door, ignoring the tear making it's way down my cheek.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

By the time I make it outside, the tears are flowing freely down my face, and I can't ignore the gaping hole in my chest. Unable to go any further (I'll run into something, or get run over), I sit on the front steps, cradling my head in my hands. I had gone five years not knowing where Blaine was, or if he was happy, and now that I'd found him, I wanted to be ignorant again. I wanted to go back to living a numb life where I excelled at my job and drank too much coffee to be healthy. I wanted to go back to a time where I didn't have to clutch at my chest, or wipe tears from my blotchy face. But as much as I wanted to go back to the time where Blaine was this giant question in my life, I wanted even more to go back to when he was _mine_.

"You might want to move, kid. The grooms will be coming out any minute," an usher said, placing his hand on my shoulder. Rising from the steps, I trudged down them, barely making it half way down the street when Blaine and Sebastian came out of the church. Turning around, I smiled sadly at the sheer _happiness_ I found on Blaine's face. That look waivered when he looked down the block and saw me, shock appearing for a moment before I disappeared around the block. Blaine was gone now; married to Sebastian Smythe, and I was alone, like always.

People had always said I was an independent man, and that I didn't need a significant other to define me. Now it was time for me to start believing those words, but for one more night, I would be weak. I was going to drown my sorrows in alcohol, allowing the old Kurt Hummel to die. Tomorrow, a newer, improved Kurt Hummel would be born. He would stop living by Courage and start living by his own word instead: Strength. Strength had carried the old Kurt Hummel this far, and I had a feeling Strength was going to help the new me survive.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Walking into the nearest bar, I drank a few glasses of cheap scotch before having a glass of water. Just as I was about to pay my bill and call a cab, a familiar, large presence enters the bar and sits down next to me.

"Can I have a two beers, please?" he asked, flagging down the bar tender, offering the busty blonde a wink when she slid two green glass bottles across the counter to him. Wordlessly, he passed one to me, raising his to his lips and drinking deeply. "It's been a while. No boyfriend to watch tonight?" he asked once he lowered his beer bottle. Grabbing my own, I took a large mouthful, bitterly swallowing it down before giving the man a negative answer.

"He wasn't good enough for you anyways," he said, before offering me a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. "If you need somewhere to crash, my place is free. I'm guessing you don't want to be alone tonight." I was shocked at this man's words and his generosity. I had _never_ been told that that someone wasn't good enough for me, it was always the other way around.

"Thanks you," I slurred, drinking deeply from the bottle in my hand.

"No problem. Baby steps, remember?" he asked, clinking his bottle against mine before swallowing a mouthful.

"Baby steps," I repeated, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I knew I had a long journey in front of me, and it would take a long time to reach the end, but for now, I'd have to rely on baby steps and build up my strength. After all, one doesn't run a mile without training first, and that's exactly what I was doing. Starting tomorrow, I was training to become the person I wanted to be. Starting tomorrow, Kurt Hummel would be strong, and he wasn't going to let a significant other, or lack thereof, define him. He was going to simply be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for this one. I hope you all enjoyed and will leave a review. **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
